The present invention relates to a method for identifying an object.
In order to identify each of the objects of a series of objects with identical appearance, the most standard method consists of fixing an identification plate on each object, each of the identification plates bearing a distinctive mark. However, if the identification plates are exchanged between several objects of the series, it is no longer possible to identify a particular object of the series with certainty.
GB-A-2,221,870 relates to a security device for use in an optical method based on the speckle interferometry phenomenon, better known as the xe2x80x9cspeckle effectxe2x80x9d. The security device comprises a substrate whereon or wherein there is a structure scattering the radiations. This radiation-scattering structure when it is illuminated by a coherent ray of radiations, causes random scattering; the scattered rays then interfering to generate an interference pattern. It should be noted that the radiation-scattering structure is formed by stamping with a die bearing a relief pattern. More specifically, a resin layer is stamped by means of said die so as to form the relief pattern therein, which is then covered with an aluminium reflecting layer. The radiation-scattering structure thereby formed, is then mounted on a support, thereby forming a security device, which in turn is irremovably mounted on an object for which a guarantee of authenticity is desired. The use of the stamping die has the advantage of allowing identical security devices to be manufactured, which will be fixed to objects of identical appearance in order to guarantee their authenticity.
Authentication of an object is performed by checking the security device which is associated with it. The interference pattern of the tested device is compared with the reference interference pattern, obtained under the same irradiation conditions, and the authenticity of the object is confirmed when the interference pattern of the tested device and the reference pattern are identical.
Such a security device provides relatively high security, as it is not conceivable that a potential counterfeiter may make a copy of the radiation-scattering structure capable of generating an interference pattern identical with the reference pattern. However, considering the high sensitivity of the involved physical phenomenon, the possibility of manufacturing by means of the die, a series of identical security devices which generate interference patterns identical with the reference interference pattern, is questionable. Further, if a counterfeiter would lay hold of the die, he would then be able to readily reproduce the radiation-scattering structure, and therefore also the security device.
Moreover, it should be noted that the security device, which forms an unforgeable identification plate, does not allow a particular object to be identified from a series of objects with an identical appearance. For this, a different security device must be made for each object of the series. However, the aforementioned problem would always remain, i.e. if the security devices were exchanged, it would no longer be possible to identify one object of the series, individually.
Finally, the requirement of fixing an identification plate to the object to be identified or authenticated, may prove to be a problem.
Indeed, it may not be possible to fix the identification plate in a sufficiently secure way. Furthermore, depending on how the object is used, the identification plate may be damaged.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method for identifying an object which does not have the drawbacks of the method using identification plates, and which notably enables an object of a series of objects with identical appearance, to be identified individually. According to the invention, this object is achieved by a method according to claim 1.
General Description of the Claimed Invention with its Main Advantages
A method for identifying an object according to the invention comprises the following steps:
(a) selecting an intrinsic surface of an object to be recognized;
(b) illuminating at least one identification area in the intrinsic surface of the object to be recognized with coherent light and intercepting at least one portion of the light reflected by the identification area, in order to obtain an interference pattern under determined illumination and interception conditions;
(c) retaining this interference pattern as a reference interference pattern for the object to be recognized;
(d) placing a candidate object liable to be the object to be recognized under the same illumination and interception conditions as those used for obtaining the reference interference pattern and obtaining an interference pattern from this candidate object;
(e) comparing the reference interference pattern with the interference pattern of the candidate object; and
(f) evaluating the probability of identity between the object to be recognized and the candidate object according to the matching level between the reference interference pattern and the candidate object""s interference pattern.
By xe2x80x9cintrinsic surfacexe2x80x9d of the object to be recognized, it is meant a surface specific to the object, which is an integral part of it, as opposed to a surface which would belong to a device fixed on the object for an identification purpose.
The method according to the invention uses an optical interference phenomenon, known as xe2x80x9cspeckle interferometryxe2x80x9d, for identifying an object.
When an object, which is not an ideal specular reflector is illuminated by a coherent light, microscopic variations on its surface shift the phase of the reflected and scattered light. If this light is intercepted, for example on a screen, an interference pattern may be observed, or a xe2x80x9cspecklexe2x80x9d pattern, produced by interferences between the phase-shifted components of this light. In the method according to the invention, an interference pattern obtained under determined illumination and interception conditions is considered as a unique imprint of the surface of the scanned object. Indeed, considering the complexity of the phenomenon involved, sensitive to surface variations on a micron scale, only the same object replaced under the same determined conditions will be able to produce a substantially identical interference pattern. Thus, in accordance with the method according to the invention, the interference pattern of an object to be recognized is retained as a reference interference pattern, a unique imprint allowing its identification. When it is subsequently desired to identify this object to be recognized, from a plurality of candidate objects liable to be the object to be recognized, it is sufficient to place each candidate object under the same illumination and interception conditions as those used for obtaining the reference interference pattern and obtain the interference pattern therefrom. A high matching level between an interference pattern obtained for a candidate object and the reference interference pattern will allow the identity of both objects to be confirmed with a high likelihood, i.e. the candidate object is actually the object to be recognized. A first advantage of the present method is its sensitivity, which makes it tamperproof. Indeed, the method is sensitive to surface variations on the micron scale, whereby it is therefore difficult to imagine a replacement of the object to be recognized, with a copy.
A second advantage of the method according to the invention, is that it does not require any labeling, any treatment, of the object to be recognized. Indeed, the natural surface state of the object to be recognized is preferably used. This means using the actual surface of the object which is therefore an integral part of the latter, and which has not undergone any specific treatment for standardizing the interference pattern which it is susceptible to produce. From the method according to the invention, it is sufficient to select a portion of the intrinsic surface of the object, i.e. the identification area, in order to obtain the interference pattern from it, and to store this interference pattern as a reference pattern, a unique imprint of the object, allowing its identification subsequently. The identification of the object may then be performed by obtaining an interference pattern of the same identification area, under the same irradiation conditions and by comparing it with the stored reference pattern. Generally, the surface of the identification area would be a surface machined by a machine tool, subsequently to the shaping of the object, for example. But the resulting surface profile resulting from such shaping is random. Therefore, the surface of the object at the identification area level, has a random non standardized profile. Consequently, this identification area is radically different from an identification area which would have undergone a specific treatment, for example die-stamping for standardizing the interference pattern liable to be produced by this identification area. As a result, it is impossible for a potential counterfeiter to reproduce the surface of the identification area by appropriating a specific treatment technique, as none exist.
In addition, it will be noted that in the present identification method, it is unnecessary to attach an identification device to the object for its subsequent identification, this simplifies implementation of the method. In particular, this eliminates any attachment or deterioration problem of the identification device.
The method according to the invention, therefore provides a secure and unforgeable identification of an object, and in particular enables an object to be identified individually from a series of objects with identical appearance.
Another advantage is that the identification of the object is performed without any direct contact, which prevents any wear of the identification area and of the surface reading means, which is a light beam here.
Preferably, the coherent light source is a laser beam focused on the identification area. Conventional laser sources may be used, for example of the HeNe type, or a laser diode, the latter providing more flexibility in its use.
Advantageously, the identification area will have a surface from 0.001 to 0.1 mm2, preferably of the order of magnitude of 0.01 m2.
Preferably, the identification area has a peak-to-peak roughness larger than the quarter of the laser""s wavelength. The identification area may notably have a peak-to-peak roughness of 0.15 to 0.20 xcexcm, which is the case for most unpolished metal surfaces. Lasers which radiate in the red, may thus be used.
Interception of the reflected light by the identification area may simply be performed by a screen. However, the reflected light will preferably be intercepted with a camera or a charge coupled device, which allows the interference patterns to be directly acquired onto computer means. The reference interference pattern may therefore be retained on a computer medium. Moreover, the matching level between the reference interference pattern and the interference pattern of a candidate object, is advantageously determined by image processing computer means which provides more objectivity.
Preferably, the computer means used enable the interference patterns to be stored and compared, comprising an indication of the intensity of the reflected light, for example by means of gray levels. Indeed, an interference pattern comprising indications of the intensity of the reflected light is more significative than for example a binarized (black and white) image. Such an interference pattern with its gray levels is therefore richer in information on the examined identification area. The number of interference spots required for the identification may therefore be smaller and consequently the dimension of the identification area may be reduced. This also means, that by using interference patterns for example with gray levels, a smaller amount of scattering centers is sufficient, as compared with binarized interference patterns.
Such a method for identifying objects, may advantageously be developed in order to operate in access control systems, i.e., systems providing the triggering of an action equivalent to an authorization after checking the identity of an object introduced into this system. However, it may also be used for identifying sensitive objects such as nuclear fuel cells. Within this context, it has the advantage of being able to be implemented under water.